pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins
May 29, 2015 |overall = 88 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Floundering Francois | next = }} "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" is the 2nd half of the 21st episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on May 29, 2015. Ryder and PAW Patrol are enjoying a sunny summer day at the beach when a call comes in from Mr. Porter. He and Alex were at the train station to pick up a big frozen fish order only to discover it’s gone! It was eaten by some stowaway penguins that have scattered all around Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol has to find those penguins and get them back to the land of ice and snow before they get heat stroke. Spy Chase'’s drone tracks one penguin and his net catches it. One down, two to go! They track the next one down at Katie's pet parlor, while EMT Marshall makes sure he stays cool and safe. The pups lure the last penguin back to the train station so they can ride home in frozen comfort. As Ryder and the pups enjoy some time at the beach on such a hot, summer day, with Marshall attempting some kite-surfing and enjoying it a lot, especially after Skye comments on his barrel roll after he lost the harness connected to Zuma's hovercraft, leaving Marshall to steer without Zuma's aid, at the train station, Alex and his grandfather are expecting a shipment of frozen fish on the next train. When they open the refrigeration car, they find the boxes open and empty, with ice cubes all over the place. The reason: A trio of penguins that had stowed away on the car and ate all the fish. Before Alex and his grandfather can catch them, the penguins scamper off in different directions. Knowing that they will get sick in the heat, Mr. Porter decides to call Ryder. He slips on some of the debris, but Alex manages to catch his cellphone and dial Ryder for his grandfather. When Ryder gets the call, he agrees to help out and summons the pups. The rest of the pups wait outside The Lookout for Marshall, only for him to crash into them due to being unable to land properly. After he admits how hard landing is from kite-surfing, leading all the pups to laugh, they head topside, with Chase being suited up in his Super Spy gear, and Marshall in his Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) gear. Once topside, Ryder requests Chase and Marshall's help with finding the penguins, using Chase's spy drone UAV to locate them, his net to catch them, and Marshall to provide medical treatment for the penguins since they will get sick in the heat. The team deploys, and their first stop is the train station to load Marshall's ambulance with ice from the refrigeration car to help cool down the penguins, while Chase launches his drone, linking it for Ryder to track via the Pup-Pad. The first penguin is found attempting to enjoy some swimming at the pool, much to Mayor Goodway's annoyance as she was watching over Chickaletta as the lifeguard. Chase catches the penguin with his net, and the penguin is loaded onto Marshall's ambulance, being given a bottle of water and an ice pack on his head to help cool him off. Ryder is soon contacted by Chase's drone to let him know that the second one is riding Bettina. The team heads off to catch it. Bettina soon arrives outside Katie's Vet Clinic, where the penguin heads inside to cause some trouble to Katie and Cali. When Ryder and the team arrive, Katie is trying to catch the penguin, but it is just having her chase it in circles, until Ryder suggests using one of the pet carriers to catch it, using some of Cali's tuna as bait, much to Cali's horror. Despite how Cali felt about using her tuna as bait, it works, and soon Ryder is contacted by Mr. Porter regarding the third penguin causing havoc at his restaurant. When Ryder arrives, Marshall and Chase try to catch the penguin, but slip on the spilled ice cubes and crash into the chairs and tables. Luckily, Alex is able to lure the penguin in with a box of ice cream treats, and all three are reunited in Marshall's ambulance. However, the ice salvaged from the refrigeration car has melted, but Ryder knows just what to do. Calling Everest, Ryder has her bring down something to help cool off the penguins and keep them nice and cold for the trip home via the train. When Everest arrives, she's pushing a large snowball in front of her vehicle. Using her snow-blower, she's able to get the snow into the refrigeration car, and with the penguins now comfortable and asleep, Mr. Porter closes and locks the door, signals The Train Engineer, and the train departs to take the penguins back home to the arctic tundra where they belong. Afterwards, Mr. Porter and Alex join Ryder and the team to have some fun at the beach with a slip-n-slide and more ice cream treats. Marshall gives everyone a good laugh when, torn between a treat and fun, he has a quick ice cream treat, but suffers the classic brain freeze due to eating it too fast, and recovers from it when he splashes into the bay, ending the episode on another funny note. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Everest *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *The Penguins *Bettina *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) *The Train Engineer First Responders : Use his drone to find the penguins, then catch them with his net. : Check the penguins' temperatures and help cool them down. Backup Responders : Bring some snow over to help the penguins stay cool during their train trip home. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Alex Porter on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Everest gets called for backup Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:2015 Episodes